Do The Shuffle
by Here Comes The Moon's Violin
Summary: I think you're beautiful." That's what he says to me. And I believe him. Zutara, JetMai, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, Jetara


**Hey guys! This is a game(is it a game? Whatever, I'm considering it a game) where if you get tagged, you have to write a fic while listening to random ten songs. Put your MP3 or library to shuffle, and write to whatever song comes up. Pretty simple, right? Well, you have to write the drabble until the end of the song, then you go to the next one. **

* * *

_**Beautiful - Christina Aguilera**_

Everyone says Katara is so beautiful and pretty. And I believe them. Boys are always trailing behind her at school. Drooling over her.

I don't know if I'm beautiful. There's a lot of dounbt about that. I'm _mistaken _for a boy. A lot. I don't know if it's because I'm blind, and I guess that's a turn-off. I'm brash and intimidating, so that may be a part in it too. Katara has told me I'm really pretty, but she's my best friend. That's her job. I have no idea what I look like, I might look like a goddess, or I might look like a snaggle-tooth hobo, but I'll never know, and that freaks me out.

"I think you're beautiful."

That's what he says to me.

Not Suki.

Not Yue.

Me. Toph Bei Fong. Blindness, rudeness, toughness and all.

And I believe him.

* * *

_**Big Girls Don't Cry - Fergie  
**_

It was painful to see his picture on her dresser. Everytime she went to get a shirt or some socks, she was plagued by the memory of him. His bright smile that lit up a room, his cute ears that were slightly too big for his face, his orange jacket that smelled like sunshine on an autumn day. She could still smell the roses he gave her on her birthday. He had on a suit and tie, his short, cropped hair carefully brushed. She was very impressed when he arrived at her house that day. _He cleans up nice, _she had thought. She could still hear his airy laugh that made her laugh along. He was her best friend, her soulmate. She hated herself for driving him away. She stared at the photo for a few seconds more, then turned away to continue getting ready for her date with Zuko.

* * *

_**Under The Sun - Nelly Furtado  
**_

As they laid underneath the huge oak tree that shielded them from the scorching sun, Aang rolled onto his stoach, now facing Toph. Toph turned to him.

"What, Twinkle Toes?" He looked at her for a moment. The sunlight spilled on her pale skin, giving it a yellowish glow. The light shined on her ebony locks, almost looking as if she was wearing a halo. He sighed.

What would you do if I kissed you right now?" This question caught Toph off guard. What was he talking about?

"What do you mean", she sputtered out.

"What would you do if I did this?" He leaned closer to her face and then-

"Toph, wake up, it's time to go", Aang said, jerking Toph away from her slumber.

"Wha?" She felt around her surroundings, sensing that Aang was still in his position three feet away from her.

"We have to go now. Come on." He started running towards the house, almost half way there. Toph sighed. She would take a nap later.

* * *

_**Do You - Ne-Yo**_

It's been three months since they broke up. Three months of crying. Three months of drinking. Three months of misery. Fo Jet, that is.

Katara has been taking it very well. She's engaged, has had a beautiful baby girl, and she moved to New York, her life dream.

Jet has been crying himself to sleep. He got laid off his job and he was kicked out of his apartment.

They dated for three years, and before he was going to propose to her, she broke up with him. She broke his heart.

Just thinking of her almost brought Jet to tears. He knew he had to move on, but he was stuck in the past, stuck on Katara. He thought about her every minute of everyday. It pained him, thoughbecause he knew she never thought about him. He thought she forgot all about him. Forgot about the love notes he wrote to her, the candy boxes he got her on Valentines' Day, forgot about how he told her he loved her everyday. She forgot about him.

He was wrong.

He didn't know that Katara was stil aching with heartbreak, too.

* * *

_**All My Life - K-Ci and JoJo**_

I never thought I would ever meet anyone like you. You are the most beautiful person I've ever met, and you are the sweetest person, too.

You are so precious to me.

I never thought I would meet someone so caring, intelligent, and charismatic like you. I think of you everyday.

You actually have a hold on me. I thank God everyday that I met you.

I love you immensly. You picked me up went I was down. I only know you. No one else.

I miss you. I thanked God everyday for making it that we met. Now I curse him, for taking you away from me.

Goodbye.

* * *

_**Hero/Heroine - Boys Like Girls**_

He was air.

She was earth.

He was peppy.

She was cynical.

He was as free as a bird.

She was a prisoner of her own home.

He had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

She had no worries.

He was in love.

She was in love.

His name was Aang.

Her name was Toph.

She was his heroine.

He was her hero.

* * *

_**Must Get Out - Maroon 5**_

Katara's pillow was wet with her tears. Crying herself to sleep was her lullabye. She hated her life. Ever since she married him.

He treated her like a queen, taking her to expensive places, buying her clothes. He always hugged and kissed her, to express how he felt. He always said, "I love you." And she believed him. She was in deep.

He started beating her.

Her life had turned into a living hell in a year. Her devil was her husband. He beated her to the extent of Katara falling unconscious. Once, Katara had dropped a cup of water on the kitchen floor and started cleaning it up. When Jet got home, he saw the mess and he kicked Katara in her stomach and in her head. He even beated her for talking to her old friend Aang on the phone. He abused her to no end.

She was going to end it. She has had enough.

Katara quietly tiptoed to her dresser, not wanting to wake up Jet. She grabbed her revolver, and walked back to the bed, only she stood next to Jet.

She raised the gun to his head. This was her only way of getting out.

* * *

_**Irreplaceable - ****Beyoncé**_

"I'm done, Jet! I'm done with you!" She threw a suitcase at him, which he barely dodged.

"Mai, I said I was sorry! It was an accident!"

"How can you explain getting someone pregnant as an **accident**?!" Another suitcase flew through the air. He ducked again. He tried to make his way to her, while dodging flying objects flung at him.

"Mai, I was drunk! You have to-"

And you try to justify it by saying you were drunk!" She fell to the bed. "Jet, I love you, but you're making it hard to. I'm actually starting to doubt if you still feel the same way." He looked away for a moment. "Do you?" He stayed silent. "Jet, I need to hear that you love me."

". . .Mai. . .I. . ." Sh slapped him. He grabbed his cheek, not sure of what just happened. She resumed packing his bags. "Mai, come on, it was a simple slip up!" She propceeded to push him out the door. "Mai, I. . .I love you." She paused. Anger, resentment, and sorrow flickered on her face. She sighed.

"I wish I could believe that." She shut th door.

* * *

_**Thugz Mansion - NaS**_

I don't remember how I got here, but I have an idea what happened.

I know when I died, I was at the battlefront. Arrows flying, swords slashing together, I ran through all of it. An earthbender shot a boulder at, I shot at it, causing it to burst into little pebbles. The same routine: rock thrown at me, I blow it up. Except, I didn't see the other earthbender. One had me occupied, and the other shot a spike at my back.

And that's how I got here.

It's really painful to see my father. I look over him, not able to give hima hug or share a cup of tea with him. It pains me to see him suffer, grieving of my death. I sometimes want to tell him I'm okay, but I know I can't do that. The Dragon of The West, my father. I miss her dearly.

Zuko has definitely grown in the last few years. I'm extremely proud of him. I curse Ozai for his actions towards his own son. He's more dishonorable than his son.

Azula. . .is the same.

I'm sad to see that our nation is the same. It aches my heart to see all the people lost in the war. If I was still alive, I would do something. I would take action along with my father, Zuko and the Avatar. I only wish my demise was not in vain.

* * *

_**Gilfriend - Avril Lavigne**_

Toph waited and listened.

She listened when Sokka babbled about boomerangs and meat.

She listened when he said she was his best friend.

She listened when he said Ty Lee freaked him out.

She listened when he said he met a girl named Suki.

She listened when he said he asked her out.

She waited.

She listened when he said Suki was moving too fast for him.

She listened when he said he broke up with Suki.

She waited.

She listened when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

Toph liked waiting and listening.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do't own Avatar nor any of thses songs.  
**

**I could have done better with this. I mean, seriously. I'm glad I did it, though. It was fun. My favourites were Beautiful, Hero/Heroine, Thugz Mansion, and Girlfriend, and those were some of my favourite songs, too.**

**Okay, TrueThinker tagged me sooo. . . .I. . . .tag. . . . .snickerdoodle12! You ready, man?**

**In Thugz Mansion, the point of view was from Lu Ten. He seemed cool to write about, so I stuck him in the story.  
**

**Tell me what you think of these drabbles. **

**NO FLAMES!**


End file.
